1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal hygiene product, and more particularly, a combination packet containing disposable sanitary toilet seat cover and moist wipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for sanitary components have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,319, Issued on Jun. 1, 1982, to Hurwood teaches a hygienic product for cleaning parts of the body comprising a moistened napkin and a quantity of powder capable of absorbing moisture. The napkin is contained in a first air-tight envelope-like compartment of a packet, and the powder is contained in a second air-tight compartment of the packet. The two compartments may have a common wall between them, in which case each compartment has an outer wall opposite the common wall, whereby all three walls are tearable along a “tear-open” line simultaneously to open both compartments at the same time. The powder may be loose or, alternatively, may be carried by a soft pad or applicator contained within the second compartment.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,278, Issued on Nov. 21, 1989, to Farah teaches a single-use unitary package for carrying toilet seat disinfecting/covering materials on the person. The package is constructed of flexible sheet material such as aluminum foil, sealed along edges and across the middle to form two compartments. One compartment holds a folded toilet seat cover and the other compartment holds a supply of toilet seat disinfectant.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,057, Issued on Sep. 7, 1993, to Cook et al. teaches a personal care convenience kit which dispenses different personal hygiene components in a sequential, one at a time fashion through a single dispensing opening. The convenience kit includes a compliant package having a first dispensing opening, and at least two different personal hygiene components ordered with respect to the first dispensing opening. The compliant package can include an auxiliary dispensing opening for dispensing at least one of the different components out of sequence.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,274, Issued on Jun. 13, 2000, to McQueen teaches a sanitary toilet seat cover for preventing direct contact between a person's skin and the top surface of a toilet seat. The toilet seat cover includes a top layer of waterproof material whose underside is affixed to a layer of porous material impregnated with an antibacterial solution. The porous layer is provided with a plurality of adhesive patches to temporarily affix the seat cover to a toilet seat and a bottom layer of waterproof material whose peripheral edges are sealingly engaged with the underside of the top layer of waterproof material to provide an airtight envelope that surrounds the antibacterial solution until the toilet seat cover is ready for use.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,795 B1, Issued on Sep. 10, 2002, to Allen et al. teaches a packaged towelette including a flexible sheet material sealed around a pre-moistened towelette, the flexible sheet material including a fin constructed to allow a user to grasp the fin and open the package without touching the towelette.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,756 B1, Issued on Mar. 30, 2004, to Mollendor teaches a toilet seat cover that includes a sheet of impermeable material and at least one section of adhesive material. The section of adhesive material having an upper surface and a lower surface, the lower surface of the section of adhesive material being attached to the sheet of impermeable material using an adhesive of a high peel strength that prevents the section of adhesive material from being easily removed from the sheet of impermeable material. The upper surface of the section of adhesive material having an adhesive of a low peel strength, so that the sheet may be folded upon itself to cover the upper surface of section of adhesive material, so that unfolding of the sheet of impermeable material exposes the upper surface of the section of adhesive material, so that the upper surface of the section of adhesive material may then be placed on the surface of a toilet seat to retain the toilet seat cover over the toilet seat.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2004/0154949 A1, Published on Aug. 12, 2004, to Lenhard et al. teaches a pack of toilet seat covers adapted to be received in a dispenser that includes a group of toilet seat covers and a package for containing the group of covers. The package includes an insert. The package further includes a wrapper for enclosing the insert and the group of covers when the package is assembled. The wrapper is made from a lightweight, flexible material. The wrapper has a window portion that is removable to enable access to the group of covers within the wrapper when the package is received in a dispenser.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for sanitary components have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.